War Is Over
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: It's Christmas and Reelena is lonely without the man she loves who has disappeared after the Mariamaya incident. Will her Christmas wish come true?


War Is Over  
  
Author's Notes: Another Christmas song fic. This is a romantic one between Heero and Relena taking place after the Mariamaya incident. Before those two offically get together. Anywho I got this idea in my head and I had to write it down so sorry if known of ya'll are in the mood to read a Christmas story. I do not own the Gundam Characters. Nor do I own the song War is Over that is owned by Celine Dion or whoever sang it first.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
'So this is Christmas  
  
And what have you done  
  
Another year over  
  
And a new one just begun  
  
And so this is Christmas  
  
I hope you have fun  
  
The near and the dear ones  
  
The old and the young'  
  
Relena sat on the window seat in her room watching the snow fall to the ground. Heero had gone off into hiding again; he left after things had seattled down from the Mariamaya incident. It was now exactly a year later and she knew she should invite her friends over she just didn't feel that merry. Not without Heero here to celebrate it with her. She had gotten into contect with Une recently and the young girl was recovering nicely. Though she would forever be in the wheel chair. The shot had seen to that and Relena sighed and closed her eyes.   
  
'What a waste,' she thought. 'To see such a young girl who is now growing up to be quite a nice young woman. Curse Deacom and his fowl attitude the man had curropted such a sweet young girl. It was horrible that young girl being raised to be such a heartless creature. It just wasn't fair much like it wasn't fair for it to happen to Heero.'  
  
Relena sighed at the very thought of Heero. She missed him quite alot she hadn't even heard from him. Nor had the other Gundam Pilots it was almost has if he had disappeared out of history. Though he was still very present in everyone's mind.   
  
'A very merry Christmas  
  
And a happy New Year  
  
Let's hope it's a good one  
  
Without any fear'  
  
Relena sighed again and leaned her head against the glass she seemed almost mesmirised by the sight of the snowflakes gently falling from the sky and coating the ground with a beautiful white blanket. The lights from above the window frame outside added a lovely glow to the backyard. Dispite the glow from the lights strung along the outside of the house and around the trees and bushes she still didn't feel cheerful at all.   
  
"Oh Heero," she whispered tears falling from her eyes. "I wish you were here. I want to feel happy again like I did when I was with you. However I know that you could never feel that way about me. Though I wish you would at least pretend that you did even if it was just for awhile."  
  
Relena didn't notice the shadowy figure of a man that stood in her doorway watching her. She was too busy leaning against the cold window pain and allowing the silent tears to fall down her smooth cheeks. He moved into the room and silently shut the door placing down his bag at his feet and continued to watch the light haired woman that had captured his heart at first sight.   
  
'And so this is Christmas  
  
For weak and for strong  
  
For rich and the poor ones  
  
The war is so long  
  
And so happy Christmas  
  
For black and for white  
  
For yellow and red ones  
  
Let's stop all the fight'  
  
Heero walked into Relena's room quitely not saying a word so that he wouldn't distrub her. He stood in her doorway and just watched her. She was on her windowseat watching the snow fall and crying silently. He felt his heart twist in his chest and knew that running away from her had not been the smartest thing he had ever done. He had regreted it right after he had done it. He didn't think he was good enough for her but a run in with Zechs had changed his mind. The older man had told him that Relena loved him and that nothing would change that. It also wasn't fair to either of them for him to deny his feelings since it was obivous that he loved her too.   
  
So here he was in the room of the woman he was madly in love with and not even making a move to go near her. He sighed softly so has not to disturb her and shut the door to her so they could have privacy. He then placed his sack of belongings on the ground at his feet and moved forward before stopping at the foot of her bed. He was afraid and he knew why he was afraid; he looked at his hands and winced. He had killed so many people more then he could possibly count.   
  
Someone like her should hate him, despise him even. Yet she had given her entire heart to him countless times no matter how he treated her. Perhaps that was what scared him having a woman offer herself to him like that all her body and soul, and hear. It scared him and he didn't know why it did. Perhaps it was the reason he wasn't used to having a woman like her admire him and love him.   
  
Most women looked down at him for what he was and who he was. That was another reason he had attempted to stay away he was afraid she would allow herself to be influenced by their opinions of him and not want him anymore. He should have known better though when Relena had made up her mind about something it was almost impossible to change it. Relena allowed herself to be lead by her heart and allowed no one to dictate her actions.   
  
'A very merry Christmas  
  
And a happy New Year  
  
Let's hope it's a good one  
  
Without any fear'  
  
The war was over it had taken him awhile to get used to that fact but now that it had finally sunken in he was ready to attempt a relationship with her. He sighed took a deep breathe and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He smiled to himself when he felt her jump slightly.   
  
"Sorry if I scared you," he whispered softly.   
  
"Heero," she whispered. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I cam back for you," he whispered softly.  
  
"Came back for me? But why?"  
  
"Because I love you it just took me awhile to realize it. That and a good talking to from your brother."  
  
"My brother?"  
  
"Hai he told me that is wasn't fair to torture the both of us since it was obvious we both felt the same way about eachother."  
  
"You love me?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Yes I do love you I am sorry I never told you sooner."  
  
'And so this is Christmas  
  
And what have we done  
  
Another year over  
  
And a new one just begun  
  
And so happy Christmas  
  
I hope you have fun  
  
The near and the dear ones  
  
The old and the young'  
  
"Heero?" asked Relena softly after awhile. "I want you to promise me one thing."  
  
"What is that?" asked Heero.  
  
"Promise me you won't leave me without telling me first," said Relena.  
  
"I promise Relena I promise to never leave your side without telling you and even then I promise to always return has long has it is within my power to do so."  
  
"I love you Hiei," said Relena leaning into Heero's arms has he sat behind her on the window seat.   
  
"I love you to Relena," said Heero. "And now I realize that I have always love you. And I always will love you no matter what."  
  
"So Heero what do you want for Christmas?" asked Relena changing the subject after a brief stretch of silence.  
  
"I'm holding my Christmas Gift," said Heero. "And now for your Christmas Gift."  
  
Relena watched Heero walk over to his sack and fish around in it for something.  
  
'A very merry Christmas  
  
And a happy New Year  
  
Let's hope it's a good one  
  
Without any fear'  
  
Heero returned and sat on the floor resting his wieght on one knee.   
  
"I know that our relationship hasn't been the most conventional one," began Heero. "Though that is perhaps the understatement of the century."  
  
Relena giggled softly and stared at him with questions flickering in her eyes.   
  
"However," continued Heero. "We have continued to have a relationship despite the fact that I have threatened to kill you. However the war is over now and I can stop and concentrate more on you and me."  
  
"Heero what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Even though I have never shown it before much I still love you and I want to be with you forever. Relena will you marry me?"  
  
Relena stared at him for several minutes before laughing happily and throwing herself into his arms.   
  
"Yes Heero I will marry you. I will marry you!"  
  
Heero laughed and kissed her sweetly before surging to his feet and swinging her around. Indeed the war had ended in both the universe and in Heero's heart.  
  
'War is over over  
  
If you want it  
  
War is over  
  
Now...'  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Well there goes another Christmas one shot are ya'll scared yet? 


End file.
